


Boku no Second Chance

by fyretyger86



Series: Sailor Moon Plotbunnies [7]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Challenges, Plotbunnies, Rebirth, Villains to Heroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyretyger86/pseuds/fyretyger86
Summary: Aizawa is rumored to have expelled an entire class, which begged the question, who could be "bad" enough for Eraserhead to not correct those rumors? Sailor Moon's villains have all been unique in personality and powers and Usagi is a forgiving soul. So she gets her enemies reborn on another Earth away from any reminders.
Series: Sailor Moon Plotbunnies [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553470
Kudos: 6





	Boku no Second Chance

After the end of the battle with Chaos, Cosmos went back in time and saved her Sailor Moon enemies that were used and abused by the incarnations of Chaos. What if, she took their souls and reincarnated them into the BnHA verse where they could live their lives without Chaos or Her to ruin their lives. Of course, as in all reincarnation fics, they regain their memories in anyway shape or form that the author chooses. I thought that if they were siblings, maybe twins, quadruplets, and sextuplets that way they could all be in the same U.A. class. and since there are 20 of them in total they could be a year above Midoriya's class, Class 2A. I chose their civilian and hero names based on titles, aliases, powers, and Senshi counterparts. 

BnHA Civilian Family Name = Meaning of Family Name  
Original Name - BnHA Civilian Name (meaning of first name) - Hero Name [Quirk Name]

Shokujin = Maximum Eclipse  
Nehelenia - Shokujin Yume (Dream Life) - Dream Queen [Dream/Nightmare Mirrors]  
Beryl - Shokujin Yakuu (Night Sky) - Stone Sage [Gem Beguile]

Shihou = Four Cardinal Directions  
Kunzite - Shihou Nangai (South Horizon) - Pure Affection [Wind Blades]  
Zoisite - Shihou Seiban (West Cliff) - Purifying Healer [Earth Shields]  
Nephrite - Shihou Hokuei (North Crystal) - Intelligent Comfort [Water Stars]  
Jadeite - Shihou Touan (East Hermitage) - Patient Harmonizer [Fire Balls]

Ayakashi = Specter   
Koan - Ayakashi Karin (Fire Wheel) - Fiery Catzi [Blue Fire]  
Berthier - Ayakashi Hyouga (Ice River) - Frozen Bertie [Dry Ice]  
Calaveras - Ayakashi Meika (Bright Day) - Shining Avary [Shadow Whip]  
Petz - Ayakashi Raichou (Thunder Bird) - Stormy Prizma [Dark Lightning] 

Shingetsu = New Moon   
Rubeus - Shingetsu Shakudou (Red Copper) - Crimson Moon [Energy Orbs]  
Esmeraude - Shingetsu Midorika (Green Summer) - Green Queen [Sharp Edge Fan]  
Safir - Shingetsu Seiten (Blue Heaven) - Blue Moon [Crystal Alchemy]  
Demande - Shingetsu Byakuya (White Night) - White Prince [Third Eye]

Seiun = Nebula  
Kaolinite - Seiun Kyouka (Perfume Flower) - Scarlet Magus [Hair Manipulation]  
Eudial - Seiun Yuuko (Brave Child) - Chief Vermilion [Flamethrower Hands]  
Mimete - Seiun Mimi (Light Beauty) - Charming Saffron [Soul Reader]  
Viluy - Seiun Yui (Reason Remarkable) - Winter Mosaic [Techno Mage]  
Tellu - Seiun Ruru (Dragon Moon) - Screaming Blossom [Flower Power]  
Cyprine - Seiun Akari (Copper Arrangement) - Double Trouble [Hail Hypnosis]


End file.
